


Paper

by Oparu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the smut battle over on <a href="http://lannakitty.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lannakitty.livejournal.com/"><b>lannakitty</b></a>'s journal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper

She wouldn't have even noticed if it wasn't so out of place on Atlantis. There, in the most advanced city in two galaxies, was a pile of printed, hauled from Earth on a spaceship, paper. Plain white paper with ordinary black type. It wasn't comics, a book or anything Elizabeth thought could possibly belong in John's quarters.

While the shower droned on, she reached lazily over and shifted a page from the stack. _Running her tongue slowly down his chest, she stopped a few inches from waist of his trousers. Toying with the button, she grinned up at him. _

"I hope you're aware that what you're about to get for free is worth more than your damn ship--" she purred as she ran cool fingers along the same path her tongue had just followed.

"Keenly so," he replied in a choked voice entirely unlike his usual drawl. "My awareness of that is razor sharp."

"Good."

Elizabeth read on, absurdly fascinated as she discovered that Mal went commando except when he wore wool uniform pants and that Inara had incredible dark curly hair that tickled his neck when he pulled her down to kiss--

"You're blushing," John interrupted her as his damp fingers touched her shoulder. "My dairy that interesting?"

"Your diary?" Elizabeth startled and crumpled the page in her hand. "No, John I would never--" Feeling the paper crease in her fingers she sighed and tried to flatten it on the bed while he lazily pulled a pair of boxers on under his towel. Unable to decide if it was more mortifying to admit what she'd been reading or look at him getting dressed, Elizabeth faltered. "I--"

"Firefly," John explained as he dragged a pair of gray uniform pants off the floor and on over his boxers. "Cowboys in space. Good stuff."

"It's--"

"That's the fun part," John insisted with a half smirk distracting enough to pull her eyes off of his naked, still damp from the shower, chest. "You expected Penthouse?"

Elizabeth crossed and uncrossed then recrossed her legs. She was still blushing and there was no way out of the situation. "There's no pictures," she answered helplessly.

Tapping his forehead, John ran his towel through his hair and stopped as she shook her head in disbelief. "I can't prefer my imagination?"

"You can!" she replied immediately sorry she doubted his intelligence. "I just--"

"The real thing is better," John continued as if he were discussing skiing with Ronon in the mess hall, not pornography with her in his quarters.

"I wouldn't--" Elizabeth started and realized that was almost as pathetic as how tight her crotch had suddenly become.

"Been awhile?" John teased as he crossed to her on the bed. Taking the crumped piece of paper he sighed and replaced it. "That was a good one. Mal- that's the guy- he gets her up against the wall and Inara- that's the girl- she wraps her legs around him--"

John's hand was on the back of her neck. His other hand was on her knee. His thumb was sliding up her inner thigh. "What did you come here to ask me?" he whispered as his cheek rubbed against hers.

"Reports- I- uh-" Elizabeth faltered again and nearly felt her heart stop when his thumb brushed upwards towards the tight line between her thighs she was trying to keep as closed as possible. "Why do you stare at me in Rodney's briefings?"

John pulled back, rocking onto his heels and smiling sheepishly. "Honestly?" he wondered playfully.

"Please."

"I picture you naked when I can't pay attention to Rodney any more," he answered simply as he reached for her red t-shirt. "I try to guess if the little freckles on your arms run across your stomach, or if you have only black bras the way I only get black boxers--"

"John--"

His lips crashed into hers and just as suddenly her tongue was in his mouth. It was stupid- she thought as they tore her t-shirt over her head. John's fingers danced beneath her black bra and he found a nipple between two of them. Squeezing playfully as he nibbled her lip, John started to push her back onto his tiny bed.

"Wall--" she muttered through the frenzy of their lips. She could feel the hair on his chest on the soft skin of her stomach and suddenly wrapping her legs around him seemed like the best suggestion a piece of paper had ever made.

John stopped kissing her neck and cupped her back with his hand as if judging her weight. "Really?" the glee in his voice was exhilarating.

Pushing him up as she stood and fought off her shoes. Sliding out of her black cotton trousers, Elizabeth spent half a second feeling self-conscious in her panties before she slipped them off as well. John's trousers followed a moment later and she had to pry her eyes off his erection as they both stepped towards the wall.

"You're gonna- here," John suggested as he pulled one of his black t-shirts off of the floor and stuffed her into it as he apologized with a fumbling kiss. "The wall's cold."

"I'm not," Elizabeth growled as she reached for his cock.

"Wait," he begged with his lips against her chin. "Are you?"

"Fuck John," she snapped as she jumped and threw her arms around his neck. Together they slammed into the wall hard enough for her breath to sting in her chest. John steadied them both, letting her lock her legs before their hands guided him in. At first it was deep and nearly as shocking as the cold wall against the naked skin of her ass; once John started to move she was moaning.

Somehow, he could keep them balanced and suck her neck at the same time. His t-shirt chafed her breasts and she dug her fingers into his back. He moved, fuck, he moved within her and reminded her just why it was that her own fingers were never quite enough late at night. He was hot and rough and full of promise. Elizabeth's teeth started to tingle and the slow rushing feeling in the back of her head became an urgent prelude to something explosive.

It was too quick, hard and dirty and she'd have bruises tomorrow. John went deep and suddenly she was staring directly into his eyes. Elizabeth had wasted days in his eyes, wondering exactly what he was thinking when he watched her the way he always did. His hand was on her waist. Her hands were on his back. Her foot slipped down and he shifted them tighter--

Her shuddering orgasm destroyed something in his eyes. Watching him stop dead in the moment he could no longer think, Elizabeth realized there was something between them far more dangerous than she had ever imagined.

His imagination, seemed however, to be up to the task.


End file.
